New Official fanfiction of DragonBall Z!
by MiraiFiona
Summary: What will happen if your teachers are DBZ characters, teaching you about their life? Fiona is going to find out!
1. 2 agents, where is the Z?

Disclaimer: I admit it! I do not own DBZ! (But I would like to own it ^-^)

Vegeta: Off course you don't own it! It is written and drawn by Akira Toriyama, brat!

Fi: Uh, I know… But I can dream, right?

Vegeta: right…

* * *

**2 agents, where is Z?**

It's 10 pm. Fiona just finished watching the film Bojack Unbound to get new inspiration for a fan fiction about Zangetsu and Mirai Trunks. It should be a "what if", because in the film, she dies. Fiona opened another Word document and started typing:

_He didn't know why, but he just HAD to save her. Not just from Bojack, but also from the little super saiyan, who is able to destroy anything by just touching. He stood up, noticing the rest of his friends were unconscious. Good, he just had to be fast and grab her and take her away in his time machine. No one would understand, he thought. Except Krillin maybe. After he saved 18's life, they were always together. Trunks also wanted a girlfriend to be with, someone who would understand his feelings and his strength… Plus the space chick was indeed REALLY hot! __He took a few steps forward, seing Gohan destroying his two attackers. No, trunks thought. Stop it, not hér!. But it was already too late. Seeing Zangetsu terrified for the little super saiyan, Bojack decided to destroy her himself. She died with a loud BANG. Trunks speeded forwards, powering up to super saiyan himself, screaming out his anger. He attacked Bojack with all he could, but it was no use. His anger went out of control, making his moves easy to read. "Ah, so you liked my little girl. Too bad, or good, for you, because you'll be joining her very soon!" Bojack said, knocking Trunks unconscious. He had failed…_

"What did I write? Trunks failed? NO WAY!"

Then she saw something moving on the screen. Who was in her room? She trained her parents and sister to knock before allowance to enter was given. She just didn't want them to know she was such a big fan of Dragon Ball! Well, okay. That was impossible nót to think, since her whole room was filled with posters, drawings, figures and manga's… Which most of them were from Mirai Trunks. But she was proud of her collection, she thought, while turning around, able to see two strange people standing in her room.

"Gulp, who ARE you two?" she asked.

"I am Agent D, and this is Agent B. We miss Agent Z since she got kicked out of school. But we're recruiting" the first agent said in one breath.

"Yeah, Dragon Ball Z, very funny. You want me to become the Z? Is that why you guys are here?" Fiona asked, not knowing whether they were speaking the truth or not.

"Well, no" Agent B began. "But you could become one after some tests" he finished.

"More important now!" Agent D said a little angry. "We are agents of the Official Fanfiction University of Dragon Ball Z, and here to recruit you as a student!"

"……. Whut? Why me and…. What? I don't understand…" Fiona said confused, but a little happy. A university for Dragonball fanfics? But she hasn't written THAT much, has she?

Before she could speak her mind Agent B started: "We have art and drawing classes as well now, for illustrating the fanfics, but also to create new doujinshi's."

"I see…" muttered Fiona. Dragonball drawings… she made TONS of those already. But the situation was so familiar, from a fanfic she recently read. Was this a joke or for real? Was the fanfic for real? As stated?

"Here are the papers and an information sheet about the school and what to expect. Everything you'll need to know is on this paper. We will be back in 5 hours. Pack your bags if you want to come with us then" Agent D said, walking to the window.

Fiona followed him, seeing Agent D already sitting on a flying Nimbus. Agent D jumped next to him, taking the command. "Back to school, Harry" he said. "Yes sir" the yellow cloud answered and took off.

"The cloud talked back…" Fiona muttered. This was just too weird. First she read 2 fanfics about a wicked university, and now she was invited herself! She checked the clock, only 11 pm. Hell no she was dreaming this! Then she checked the papers… and again, and again and again. Was this really for real? It seemed for real… She checked her temperature. No fever, good. Almost midnight. Nearing bedtime. Good, not a dream either… Pinching herself hurts… Good!

Okay, since I am not dreaming, I have to pack, and fast! She thought. Fiona once again, read the checklist. "Note blocks, pens, posters, drawing supplies, backpack, underwear, dirty magazines for Muten Roshi… what?" This is going to be fun, Fiona thought. "On with the list. Nightgowns, toilet bag, medicines, common clothes, bikini, candy and toys for the chibi's… Great so they are there as well!" She went on, packing her bags. Finished. She took a look around her room. A lot of stuff was still there, of course. She only took her favourites. Then, with 3 hours left, she decided to take some sleep, while she still could. This could become a long, long night…

* * *

Note: Yeah and that was chapter 1! I'll upload every Monday after today, so be sure to be back! I will get writers blocks sometimes, just like anyone else. But please support and review my stuff, so I can move on!


	2. Pyjamas, Teddies and Hotties

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ! Akira Toriyama does!

Vegeta: So, the brat has learned…

Fiona: Shuss you…

Vegeta: *Blasts Fiona away, who angrily tries to dodge*

**Pyjama's, teddy's and hotties**

"But she filled in the papers!" Agent B complained.

"Yeah, but we're not told to wake her" Agent D said angrily

"We can take here while she's asleep. She signed, so we have to bring her with us!" Agent B said, dumping Fiona's stuff on cloud Harry.

"I am awake already, let's go" Fiona said sleepily, in her nightgown and a teddy in her hand. "I'm packed so let's go" She walked to the window, trying to hop on Harry and nearly missed. This woke her up though. "Okay, now I AM awake, let's go" she said one more time, while Agent D was trying to pull her back up. "Whoa, it really wasn't a dream!" she gulped, half standing on Harry now.

"Fiona, what is going on in there, I'm coming in! Fiona…..AAAAH!!" There was her mother, gasping by the sight of Fiona, half standing on a yellow cloud, a huge smile on her face, and 2 guys trying to kidnap her.

"Byee mom! See you in vacations!" Fiona waved goodbye with a huge smile on her face. She was finally on her way to the Official Fanfiction University of Dragon Ball Z! She was enjoying the trip through the cool night sky. The closer they came, the more yellow clouds they saw. "Are they all Harry's?" Fiona asked. "No" said Agent dryly, arms crossed.

Nearing the school, he began to talk again. "You have read the rules, haven't you?" "Uh, sure. No stalking the teachers and no fighting with the students, except with gym and martial arts lessons… why?" Fiona summed 2 very important rules (and kinda the only ones she really read).

"Because our Z got expelled, sending a death mail to that damn Goku… Oh shoot, are you a fan of his?" Agent B said.

Fiona giggled "Hah, so there ARE fanclubs and fanwars! Those fanfics were nonfictional after all!"

"wait, what? Nonfictional fanfics? About the school?" Agent D asked curious.

"Oh yea, they're famous! It's about Nadia and Yoli…" "AGENT Z!" Agent B yelled. "How is she?" "I don't know" Fiona answered. "The last I read is that they would try to come back, so far, without success."

"They are legendary in the Vegeta club, especially after their last stunt. Some still call the saiyan prince Skittles… " Agent D told her

"Hey, you CAN talk nice!" Fiona laughed "I look forward to these 3 years… Are we there yet?"

"Yeah, there it is!" Agent B said, with a huge smile on his face, ready to let the girl off Harry. "Watch out for the landing, your stuff will be brought to your room by us." He finished.

"Landing?" Fiona started, before she fell on the ground. "Well, thanks!" she stood up, watching around. There were quite some people, most of them her age. All wearing nightgown and teddy's, and all cartoonized! Great. Now, what to do?

"Listen all, brats! You all go in line and get your room key when you walk inside. In your room you will find a booklet with information what to do the next days and HEY PAY ATTENTION!" Vegeta scowled to a girl with long, brown hair.

"Hihi, he is CUTE when he's angry!" The girl giggled, while she waved to Vegeta.

"Damn brats of these days!" Vegeta said and flew away. 6 weeks vacation just wasn't long enough.

"so, these girls really drove him insane…" said a familiar voice behind the girls.

""Do you see what I see?" asked the brunette.

"hell yea, it's Skittles son!" Fiona answered, finally meeting the love of her life.

"Oh god, no more of those, please! Dad's been pissed whole summer vacation!" the purple-haired said.

"And you had to take all his rage?" Fiona asked naughtily.

"I guess so…" Trunks said, not knowing what to expect. This girl was new, but she knew about Nadia and Yoli. How was that possible? Weren't their minds erased?

"Brat, don't talk with the students, who knows what'll happen!" Vegeta roared out of a window.

"Is that his room?" the brunette asked.

"Who knows?" Mirai Trunks answered as he flew away.

Fiona watched him dreamily. If that was Vegeta's room, then where would be his? Would they be sleeping in the same…. No, no more lemons! No more yaoi, you promised yourself girl!

"Hmm, interesting. How many fanfictions have you read?" the brunette asked Fiona.

"I lost counting, I guess…." She answered, still dreamily.

"Great, I guess we're kinda on the same line"

Fiona snapped. "Huh? What do you mean? About Skittles?"

"You called Vegeta Skittles! There is this great fanfic about this school where they call him Skittles!" the brunette laughed. They were reading the same fanfics. "I guess we can be friends, right?" she asked.

"Right!" Fiona answered. Awesome, in her first hour she saw Vegeta getting crazy already, she met with Trunks, her (secret?) love, and made a friend. This couldn't get any better!

"Come on, let's get in line and get room keys. I'm dead tired!" The brunette said with a huge smile. Was she for real? When she started walking, she pulled Fiona with her.

"Yeah I'm coming!" she said, trying to walk next to the cute little brunette, also with a huge smile. Then they both started to laugh. This would be a wicked year!

Autors note: Yeah I know, still a little short… But chapter 3 will be longer ;) C u on Monday ;)!


	3. Meetings, greetings and games

Disclaimer: I STILL DO NOT OWN DBZ!!! AKIRA TORIYAMA DOES!

Fiona: Oeee, we're going to get started here for real, guys!

Shuno: AND GIRLS! *smirks*

Vegeta: *sigh* just get this over with, brats!

Fiona; Ah well, here we go!

* * *

Meetings, greetings and games!

"Room 247, here's they key and your frying pan. Breakfast starts at 10 am tomorrow. More information is on your bed. And welcome to the school" ChiChi said.

"Yahoo, same room, same room!" said the giggly brunette. "What's your name, anyway? I'm Shuno."

"I am Fiona. Shall we go up? I'm tired. And what's with the frying pan they gave us?"

"Yeah me to. I don't know… May I call your Fi, just for short?" Shuno asked, examinating her new frying pan.

"Uh, sure. I guess it wouldn't hurt and.." *BANG* "what did you do THAT for?" she yelped.

"Figuring the frying pan out. But I guess we're near our room, hallway 4, right?" Shuno smirked.

_This girl is going to be sooo dead!_ Fiona thought.

"Here it is!" Shuno said, "Come ón, dreamer! Don't stare at me that evil! I didn't mean it like that, I just thought you would dodge it… Like you see all the time on tv!"

"Well, this isn't tv… though we are cartoonized." Fiona smirked back.

_I will get used to her_ she thought. This girl was just too cute and she was too tired to fight. They entered the room and skipped through the booklet. There would be an announcement after breakfast, followed by a sports day. Great! She sucked at sports. But not to worry about that now, first she wanted to sleep, and dream about the love of her life… who happened to be one of her teachers! Still in their nightgown, they jumped on bed and fell asleep. Would they wake up and realize it was all just a dream? No, that was just not possible. This has been an way too wicked night to be a dream!

"Wake up, Fi, we're going to be late for breakfast!" Shuno jumped on Fiona's bed, who didn't seem to wake up any soon. "Fi, Trunks is in your room, NAKED!" she yelled.

"WHERE?" Fiona racketed up, where was her sweetie? NAKED?

"Kidding" Shuno smirked, knowing Fiona's weakness already. "So you really like Skittle's son."

"Mwa yeah! Like you can't see on my stuff or so" Fiona said a little annoyed. Still sleepy and dreamily from the last night. She quickly changed in her clothes and brushed her (what used to be short and brown) hair. "Shuno… what happened to my hair???" she screamed.

"Well, we're all cartoonized, so your hair as well… duh!" Shuno answered, brushing her own spiky brown hair.

"But I didn't know it would turn out like THIS!" she pointed out to her autumn red hair, long and wavy. Like Zangetsu, but a little (way) shorter, coming halfway her back.

"Lemme guess, you watched Bojack unbound and wrote a fanfic about Zangetsu recently?" Shuno asked, referring Fiona the way her hair looked.

"Believe it or not, but that would happen to be this very last night… Before the agents infiltrated my room." Fiona answered. But somehow, she liked her new hair, maybe she would let it grow like that in the real world as well!

They walked down the stairs, meeting more freshman. "Yeah, my mom went crazy when she saw me packing my stuff, begging me not to run away." "Oh really? I was at my friends house when they came. She's pissed at me now, because she didn't got invited." "Well, they poked me awake. I can't help I always go to bed early No one knew they were in my room, though…" and so the stories went on.

"Well, I guess we need to be more careful next time. Erasing minds is exhausting!" A familiar voice walked behind the girls Fiona looked back "Agent D!" she cheered. "You're a student here as well?" she asked.

"Of course I am! I am Stefan by the way, 3th year student, last year even, though. Too bad, I'll miss ChiChi's frying pan lessons…" he said dreamily. "How was your first night here by the way?"

"It was great! You dropped me off just right! I met my roommate and Trunks was like right behind us! Thanks for that meeting." Fiona blinked to Stefan, before he got called by another student.

They entered the dining room. 3 large tables were filled with bread, rice, muffins, waffles, pancakes, French toast (Do you like French toast? Yeah we like French toast!) and more delicious stuff. There was another table at the end of the room, for the teachers. It was filled with even more food than the other 3 tables combined! But hey, what do you expect with so much saiyans around… They're hungry people.

"A true saiyan buffet" Shuno exactly hit the mark, drooling over the blueberry&peach muffins. "We'll sit here" she called to Fiona.

"Taking the best spot, huh? Save some for me, though" Fiona answered, seeing Shuno with more muffins on her plate already than she could possibly eat (and yet would). She had indeed taken the best places, she could exactly see the 2 favourites of them… Vegeta and Mirai Trunks' back though, but still a good sight! Then she saw the chibi's taking off, arms filled with muffins, and their clothes were bobbly… more muffins.

"Goku or Vegeta" asked the girl on the other side of Fiona.

"Huh? None, but if to choose, Vegeta. Why?" Fiona asked back, a bit surprised.

"Because if you said Goku, I had to fight you for my love." The girl said, blinking to the orange Gi, who was eating another plate of apples.

"What did you say about my Veggie-Chan?" Shuno whispered to Fiona. "That he is better than carrot head" she whispered back. "Good girl!" Shuno said happy, petting Fiona's head.

"What, is she your veggie-slave?" the new girl said annoyed.

"Nah, just my roommate! Isn't she cute?" Shuno giggled, petting Fiona some more, who was grinning her teeth.

"Cut it out you two! I'm not a slave, I'm not gonna steal him, I prefer Trunks!" Fiona yelled out loud, completely forgetting that the teachers table was right in front of her. The purple haired looked back with a slightly blush on his face. _Great, now it's MY time to get insane_ he thought. His mother wanted him and Vegeta to bond some more, but she probably didn't meant by going to the shrink TOGETHER.

"Shit…" Fiona whispered, sitting back, sinking through the floor.

"Great move, you showed guts! I like you, I'm Ashlynn!" she said with a grin.

_What have I done……_ Fiona thought, sinking even deeper.

After breakfast they went to the auditorium for the announcement. Everyone went quiet when the director came up. Some even fainted.

"C…..C……C……Cell?" Fiona cried.

"Well, that just great!" Shuno yelped, a little scared herself. Next to her, Ashlynn fainted. "Even greater" Shuno added, having a sleeping girl on her foot. _If it just were Vegeta, if it just were Vegeta!!!_

"I'd like to welcome you all to your new school" Cell started. "We established this school for fanfic autors, to get to know us better so they can write the best fanfictions ever. You are all here because you are talented, chosen of many thousands of fans. You should be proud of yourself." An applause… "But this year we started with something news. Between you guys and girls are some amazing drawers, who will join dojinshi groups and draw illustrations to the fanfics written here. But since we work with people, there are some rules. First of all, you shall never stalk the teachers. Or threatening them. Then you shall never fight with students, except in martial arts classes. For the rest, just be sure you're in time for breakfast, lunch and dinner, and not to forget: classes. Then for last, lights must be out at 10 pm, no exceptions!" Cell finally finished.

"Do you guys check on us?" a girl asked.

"Our Cell Juniors will check for us. And they aren't nice to anyone breaking the rules…" Cell answered with an evil face, scaring the girl and make some other people faint of fear.

"Ok, just wanted to know" the girl went silent and sat down.

"He forgot to tell us the teacher's floor is forbidden!" Shuno whispered to Fiona, seeking a chance to see Vegeta after school time. She grimaced evilly, her minds filled with naughty thoughts.

Next, ChiChi came with the next announcement. "Since this is your first day at school, you don't know anyone yet. And since we think teamwork is important, we decided to treat you all with a Sports Day! All shall be dressed in half an hour, We'll see you at the sport fields, eastside of the school. Your roommate will be your partner for today, so make sure you come along together. You're stuck with that person for the next 3 years!"

There were tears and there were laughs. Not everybody liked their roommate. Sometimes because they liked the same one, and saw the other as competition, others because the other didn't like the same character. They all thought their favourite was the best. Fiona sighted. She and Shuno came along just fine.

"We are sooo gonna win this!" the evil brunette said.

"But it's to get to know each other…" Fiona didn't understand.

"Yeah, but we are a team already, and this is about teamwork, right? So we will win." The brunette laughed.

Half an hour they were, all dressed in sport clothes (some in mini skirts, to stay friendly with Muten Roshi?), waiting for their first game.

"All right now!" Blue haired Bulma yelled. "The first game will be the egg races. Each team gets an egg and a spoon. The first member goes across the field with the egg on the spoon, giving it to it's teammate who walks back and throws the egg against the board. The faster the walk, the more points. The closer to the middle of your board, the more points. Is this clear? Oh, one more thing; No hands on the eggs! And if you drop the egg, you got to walk back and start over. A broken egg means out of race. All of you, good luck!" she whistled a flute, and the first game began.

Cheering for Shuno, who was trying her hardest to come to her (and going fast too!) she saw the chibi's sneaking behind the boards… With their arms filled with the muffins of this very morning…

* * *

Note of the author: Next chapter! Sorry for the late upload, had a wedding and a funeral, so it's been quite an emotional week…. Next chapter will be more games and fun! Then, chapter 5, I really want more character development, and started writing the History of Fiona. How she became a fan, what is she and what does she wants to be in the future? Please bear with me!


End file.
